


Stupid spoiled whore gloves (épisode 4)

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Un peu trop penser à son meilleur ami jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil, se demander si ce même ami avait volontairement oublié ses gants, faire son coming-out sans le vouloir... C'était bien trop d'éléments stressants pour quelqu'un qui aimait seulement les choses ennuyeuses.





	1. Chapter 1

Il n'avait pas mal dormi, c'était mille fois pire qu'un simple sommeil agité.  
Son repos avait eu comme support l'incertitude ajoutée à un sévère agacement. Et pour quelqu'un qui aimait plus que tout les choses ennuyeuses mais stables, la situation en devenait juste insupportable.

À sans cesse se retourner dans son lit où il faisait tantôt trop chaud, puis trop froid. S'agacer en ne trouvant pas une position confortable au bout d'une dizaine d'essais. Ne pas parvenir à s'apaiser même en pensant à Stripe, qui dormait tranquillement dans son petit coussin pour chaton. Ou qui s'était réveillé pour boire, un détail encore plus mignon et apaisant. Mais hélas pas vraiment concluant. Même concentrer son esprit et ses pensées sur un sujet anodin, ou un épisode de Red racer, ne fonctionnait pas. Le même problème obsédant lui revenait toujours en tête, un sujet de toute façon totalement risible. 

 

Craig s'était toujours moqué de Kyle quand celui-ci s’agaçait si son meilleur (et très très très proche) ami Stan mettait trop de temps pour répondre à ses messages. Même Wendy trouvait ça drôle et était ravie de constater qu'un garçon pouvait être pire qu'une petite amie envahissante. (Comme elle)  
Ironie du sort, le voilà qui se retrouvait dans le même état de frustration aiguë que ce satané rouquin. À ruminer et ressasser inlassablement ce coche qui avait été loupé. Cette mauvaise réponse lourde de conséquences, selon la loi sacrée de l'amitié. Et surtout, de façon plus basique et moins littéraire, le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait donc passé une très mauvaise nuit à cause de ce petit détail précis et pas si anodin que les apparences voulaient bien le montrer. 

Juste parce que Clyde n'était pas resté dormir chez lui alors que son cher ami le lui avait généreusement proposé. Et ce gars toujours partant pour passer du temps avec son meilleur ami et animer leurs moments amicaux avait maladroitement décliné l'invitation. Mais pas pour une bonne raison valable et crédible. En usant de surcroît de tout un panel d'excuses aussi ridicules que blessantes. Alors que Craig avait très bien compris la seule et unique raison de son refus. Même si elle lui faisait très mal et l'énervait sérieusement, il savait maintenant que son ami avait peur de lui. Il se méfiait de son meilleur ami et faisait tout pour l'éviter, comme il l'aurait fait avec un lépreux ou un gars monstrueusement moche. Ou un gay. 

Donc Clyde le savait, il l'avait deviné.  
Malgré les apparences, son complice n'était pas complètement stupide ou doté d'une naïveté suprême, et avait parfaitement compris que quelque chose clochait si son meilleur ami se lovait contre lui pour se faire du bien alors qu'il était censé s'exciter devant le fabuleux film pornographique qu'ils avaient visionné ce jour-là (Seulement fabuleux pour Clyde, bien sûr) 

Un jour fatidique à avoir marqué un sacré tournant dans leur relation amicale jusque-là sans trop de nuages. Craig n'aimait pas les disputes inutiles, et Clyde connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser pour réellement froisser son meilleur ami. L'homosexualité semblait être l'arme secrète et fatale à avoir d'un coup mis à terre leur idéale amitié. Un beau one shot. 

Dès le lendemain de cet événement marquant aux allures de drame intersidéral à changer définitivement les petites habitudes bien rassurantes, Clyde s'était montré distant. Plus de salutations enthousiastes, de câlins surprises, de conversations incessantes, de sourires un peu trop niais mais suintants d'amitié sincère... Juste des petits regards fuyants, de vagues sourires forcés, quand ce n'était pas ces mensonges tellement énormes que même Butters n'oserait pas les sortir aussi effrontément.  
Jusqu'à finalement se rabattre sur la fuite bien peu discrète. Et la technique tout aussi lâche du bouclier humain, en passant du temps avec d'autres personnes pour ne pas avoir à affronter Craig Tucker tout seul. Et parfaitement savoir que le fan de cochons d'Inde n'oserait jamais parler du fameux sujet devant un autre. Même s'il s'agissait d'un membre de leur groupe d'amis.   
Clyde pouvait paraître assez évaporé et n'était sûrement pas le plus intelligent de l'école, mais il passait maître pour contrer les problèmes et user de maintes et maintes techniques plutôt bien rodées, dignes d'un voleur de haut niveau. Même Feldspar était admiratif de tant de ruse et de dextérité pour sauver ce qu'il restait de leur amitié. 

 

Enfin, un lambeau d'amitié, oui... À ce rythme-là leur statut de meilleurs amis allait vite passer d'étrangers très polis mais en froid, pour ensuite devenir de terribles ennemis trop bien informés sur leur cible.   
Cependant, en ne voulant pas aggraver les choses, en plus de ne surtout pas savoir comment aborder cet épineux problème, le terrible personnage volontairement ignoré et évité n'avait pas insisté.  
Cela pourrait en plus très vite dégénérer, sa seule conversation en seul à seul avec son cher ami l'avait tellement agacé que la prochaine fois il ne pourrait pas retenir ce coup de poing spécialement réservé à Clyde. Donc pas un coup trop violent non plus... Juste assez pour lui remettre les idées en place et lui faire avouer une bonne fois pour toute que ça le dégoûtait d'avoir découvert que son meilleur ami était en fait homosexuel. Que ce satané bouffeur de tacos pensait que son ami adoré était un dangereux prédateur sexuel, qu'il allait le violer dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Ou qu'il trouvait ça simplement répugnant que son compère ose se tripoter en pensant à lui. 

Certes, aucune lueur de haine ne s'éveillait encore dans le regard jusque-là bienveillant de son ami. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, de recul par rapport à cette relation qui deviendrait aussi contre-nature que les préférences de cet ami dont Clyde avait placé toute sa confiance. Pour lui, il ne serait bientôt plus question de passer du temps avec un gars qui trouvait ça normal d'embrasser un autre gars. Et de partager des moments innocents de complicité avec un énergumène qui pouvait à tout moment avoir des gestes aussi déplacés qu'anormaux. Un individu qui, par conséquent, ne pouvait plus être un ami normal et digne de confiance. 

 

C'était précisément pour cette raison que Craig ne voulait pas faire savoir cette différence. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis se mettent à le mépriser et l'éviter suite à un éventuel coming-out.  
Ou, en moins pire, le regarder d'une façon très différente. Comme une bête curieuse. Un pervers bien trop vicieux et malsain, qui s'intéressait simplement à la sexualité comme beaucoup de ses petits congénères. D'une façon simplement différente. Et plus compliquée à expliquer aux personnes peu compréhensives et pas forcément concernées.

Ainsi, dans la logique des choses, son petit groupe d'amis officiels pourrait très bien lui tourner le dos du jour au lendemain. En apprenant que leur leader officieux était gay et n'en avait même pas honte. Qu'il avait d'ailleurs eu un petit ami. Et surtout, le pire de tous les crimes, le grand fan de cochons d'Inde était très probablement amoureux de Clyde Donovan, un autre membre phare du petit groupe de potes.

Justement ses amis avaient été si gentils en remarquant dès le début que Craig ne paraissait pas en grande forme durant cette semaine à avoir suivi l'affaire Brenda Love. Mais sans en faire toute une montagne non plus, chacun avait plutôt voulu l'aider à sa manière : Jimmy lui avait réservé ses meilleures blagues, auxquelles son spectateur pas si génial avait seulement réussi à esquisser un semblant de sourire. Token lui avait proposé de passer chez lui pour regarder des épisodes de Red racer sur son nouvel écran géant offert par ses parents. Et Tweek, sans rendre son discours inintelligible à cause d'une trop forte pression, lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait passer au café de ses parents autant qu'il le voulait. Sans payer ses consommations, bien entendu. 

Même Kenny avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. En se rendant compte que Craig était particulièrement irritable, peu loquace, sur la défensive, en plus d'avoir presque terminé les paquets de cigarettes qu'ils étaient censés partager. En clair, très explicitement contrarié.  
Seulement, le gamin le plus pauvre de l'école savait faire preuve de tact, d'assez d'empathie pour ne pas forcer la main à un ami si celui-ci ne se sentait pas prêt à lui confier ses problèmes. Ou ne voulait pas en parler, tout simplement. Et Craig lui en était fortement reconnaissant de ne pas lui faire subir d'interrogatoire, à juste traîner avec lui comme d'habitude. En ne faisant aucun commentaire sur cette comédie ridicule, avec Clyde qui venait seulement lui parler quand Craig n'était plus dans les parages ou s'était momentanément éclipsé.

Physiquement, Kenny rentrait peut-être dans la case du petit blond tout mignon aux yeux bleu et à la gueule d'ange, mais il était loin d'être stupide. Il était même relativement mature pour son âge. À cause de sa modeste condition et ses responsabilités familiales. Ainsi, la situation de froid entre Craig et Clyde avait dû lui sauter aux yeux par le biais de tant d'indices évidents.

Mais même devant une situation de crise amicale (et légèrement amoureuse) aussi savoureuse, le blondinet ne cherchait pas à grappiller des informations. Par exemple, savoir lequel des deux se retrouvait fatalement amoureux de son compère qui ne cessait de le considérer comme un frère. Pas la peine de s'encombrer avec ce genre d'information.  
Soit parce qu'il en savait déjà assez, grâce à une certaine soirée d'anniversaire au cours de laquelle Craig avait bu assez d'alcool pour s’épancher de façon très privée sur l'épaule de Kenny. Et ensuite tout oublier le lendemain matin, la magie du trou noir après une cuite mémorable faisait parfois bien les choses...  
À moins que le célèbre sursaut d'humanité et l'âme d'ami dictaient à Kenny de se comporter justement comme d'habitude, pour rendre les choses moins compliquées et peut-être même les aider à s'améliorer. Secondé par Butters, qui excellait pour capter l'attention de Craig en parlant d'un site web très intéressant avec des photos de bébés cochons d'Inde. Bien sûr, l'admirateur suprême de ces petits animaux connaissait ce site, et renchérissait en parlant d'une vidéo très mignonne montrant des bébés cochons d'Inde en train de manger consciencieusement et adorablement leur foin. 

Sans chercher à participer à cette conversation passionnée ou essayer d'imaginer cette fameuse vidéo sûrement très mignonne, le meilleur ami (et seul véritable ami) de Butters s'était donc retrouvé témoin d'une scène assez surprenante. Où il se sentait presque grandement chanceux de pouvoir observer en première loge Craig et Butters en train de babiller avec entrain au sujet des cobayes. Une scène à la fois très étrange, voire un peu bizarre, mais vraiment attendrissante.  
Et, après coup, Craig devait bien avouer que ça lui avait fait du bien de se retrouver en si bonne compagnie, au lieu de rester continuellement avec la présence fantôme de son meilleur ami. 

 

Un merveilleux meilleur ami en vérité... Un sale lâcheur incapable de dire les choses en face. Un putain d’égoïste à l'avoir toujours envahi avec ses problèmes, et qui se carapatait quand c'était justement son ami qui avait besoin de lui, de la plus correcte et pure des façons bien sûr.   
N'étant pas un idéaliste fini, ce gars dont le seul crime était de ne pas être indifférent face à son pote ne demandait même pas que ses sentiments soient partagés (Il ne fallait pas trop croire aux miracles) Mais un peu de compréhension ça ne faisait pas de mal. Ajouté à un minimum de sympathie.  
Hélas, c'était sûrement trop demandé. Et Clyde préférait jouer au soi-disant meilleur ami modèle plutôt que voir les choses en face. Faire comme si tout allait parfaitement bien, qu'aucun incident ne s'était manifesté au cours de la soirée très spéciale consacrée aux grands talents de Brenda Love. Une soirée bien maudite à avoir entraîné que des problèmes... 

Après réflexion, Craig se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le faire participer à l'anniversaire de Stripe. Au lieu de le laisser entrer, s'imposer chez lui comme son cher ami le faisait toujours, il lui aurait proprement claqué la porte au nez. Sans céder si jamais Clyde s'était acharné sur la sonnette ou avait frappé avec insistance à la porte. Et, pour bien finaliser la mort de leur amitié, l'insulter devant tout le monde dès qu'ils se seraient revus inévitablement dans le bus, ou bien à l'école. 

Voilà, bien l'humilier et lui montrer combien sa réaction puérile lui avait fait mal. Et lui passer l'envie de revenir parader devant lui pour essayer de faire bonne figure devant les morceaux presque mourants de leur pauvre amitié. Sans avoir un soupçon de lucidité et comprendre que cette indifférence feinte faisait atrocement souffrir son compère. À lui refiler en plus de faux espoirs qui lui tailladaient à chaque fois le cœur. Alors que Craig s'était pourtant toujours juré de ne jamais s'attacher à des gars inaccessibles, à avoir une mauvaise influence, prêts à lui faire du mal pour sauver leur carcasse. Et surtout, des gars totalement hétérosexuels. Comme Clyde Donovan. 

Si seulement ce dernier ne s'était pas montré aussi attentionné vis-à-vis de Stripe.  
Et convaincant. En servant, volontairement ou non, à son ami blessé cet air suppliant et terriblement mignon. Depuis le temps, le fan de cochons d'Inde savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à ce genre de regard trop intense pour ses pauvres sentiments. Ni à ces petites fossettes teeeeeellement adorables. Si bien que Craig en était encore à se demander comment il était possible de vouloir embrasser amoureusement une personne qu'il était censé détester, tandis que le fameux personnage supposé être méprisable s'engouffrait dans la maison. 

Cette nuit, le gamin au bonnet péruvien se retrouvait encore victime de cette vicieuse opposition émotionnelle. D'un côté, il voulait définitivement oublier Clyde. Et de l'autre, il avait envie de repenser à lui bien en détail.   
À ses sourires toujours aussi sincères et affectueux. Son petit rire un peu bête mais assurément craquant. Cet air un peu naïf quand il se concentrait ou posait une question. Et puis surtout, cette attitude très attentionnée que Clyde avait en présence de Stripe. À toujours le prendre avec une grande délicatesse, en ayant un commentaire gentil destiné au cochon d'Inde ou un peu de nourriture à lui offrir.  
En fait, quand Craig voyait son meilleur ami avec son cochon d'Inde adoré, il avait l'impression de voir une image du futur. De leur futur. Où ils seraient mariés, installés dans leur maison, avec tout une armée de cochons d'Inde et un chien (car Clyde adorait les chiens)...  
Quoique, non. Réflexion faite, cette pensée d'avenir se qualifiait de rêverie beaucoup trop niaise pour mériter d'exister dans son esprit. En plus, son cher ami finalement bien décevant ne serait jamais en couple avec lui et sûrement pas son fidèle ami encore longtemps si sa lâcheté le rendait toujours plus insupportable. 

 

Peu importe. Que Clyde aille se faire foutre, et bien profondément. Craig était persuadé qu'il trouverait un petit ami bien plus respectable, beau, et gentil que ce bouffeur de tacos égoïste et pathétique. En même temps, ce n'était pas trop dur non plus.   
Certes, le fan incontesté de cochons d'Inde n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance niveau vie amoureuse. Entre les vieux pervers à avoir voulu profiter de lui, et ce gars tellement cool qui avait bien voulu sortir avec lui mais qui avait déménagé hélas trop loin pour pouvoir cultiver leur romance. Sans oublier ces sentiments pitoyables (et impitoyables...) tournés vers son meilleur ami, mais définitivement à sens unique.

Pour se plonger dans un véritable sujet aux allures philosophiques et parfait pour trouver le sommeil, Craig pouvait toujours se demander si le plus compliqué était de se trouver un petit ami digne de ce nom ou de définitivement oublier Clyde.


	2. Chapter 2

Imaginer quel petit ami pourrait miraculeusement supplanter Clyde, et justement lui faire oublier ses sentiments pour ce dernier, s'était révélé être un sujet tellement ennuyeux qu'il s'était finalement assoupi.  
Plonger lentement dans le sommeil en étant presque asphyxié par cette réflexion aussi inutile que soporifique. Pour ensuite se réveiller en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard, en s'échappant brusquement d'un rêve bien désagréable.

Dans ses souvenirs encore très frais et pas encore effacés, Craig revoyait le visage faussement amical, omniprésent, de son meilleur ami. En effet, dans ce songe, Clyde faisait semblant d'être toujours son pote pour ensuite mieux l'humilier devant toute l'école. En le traitant de tous les noms, employant exprès des insultes exclusivement homophobes, pour blesser son ex-ami. Fort heureusement pour sa fierté, Craig ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pleuré ou supplié son bourreau de fortune d'arrêter. Il avait plutôt eu l'impression d'être tétanisé, choqué par cette attitude monstrueuse venant de la personne en qui il avait sûrement le plus confiance.   
La victime du rêve ne se rappelait pas non plus des visages de ceux qui avaient ri de lui avec son tourmenteur (pour pouvoir se méfier d'eux par la suite, au cas où...), si leur face était visible et non masquée par un effet d'optique lié à l'irrationalité des rêves. 

En tout cas, ce satané cauchemar suivait une logique bien à lui. Une logique terriblement glaçante et réaliste. Pour ça, son unique victime en avait encore les souvenirs et les sensations incluses. Ce petit frisson d'horreur à accompagner ses sueurs froides pouvait le confirmer. 

Comme happé par cette terrible fatalité à faire dérailler le temps mais sans éliminer une certaine réalité, Craig s'était retrouvé devant chez lui. Sa maison, aussi normale et ennuyeuse que d'habitude. Le fan de cochons d'Inde se revoyait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, étrangement lentement, en pensant furtivement qu'au moins ici il serait tranquille. Loin de la cruauté de cette masse grouillante et informe qui devait être ses camarades de classe. Et surtout, le plus éloigné possible de son cruel ancien meilleur ami terriblement fourbe et décevant.  
Fidèle à son coté pragmatique et prudent même dans un rêve, Craig se souvenait d'avoir songé à tous les moyens possibles pour convaincre ses parents de le changer d'école. Sauf que ses parents semblaient déjà sérieusement concernés par un autre problème. Son père surtout. Qui lui demandait froidement d'une voix étrangement calme si c'était vrai tout ce que les gens racontaient sur lui, toutes ces rumeurs au sujet de son homosexualité et cette agression sexuelle qu'il avait commis sur Clyde Donovan, son pauvre ami gravement choqué.   
Choqué, peut-être, mais assez rusé et monstrueux (Un travail de génie du mal digne de Cartman) pour avoir été le balancer à ses parents. Et leur servir avec un torrent de larmes de crocodile cette fausse affaire d'agression qui violait sauvagement les codes de la sainte amitié. Pour toujours mieux attirer son meilleur ami passé dans un piège grossier et fatal, au dénouement bien sûr violent.

À moitié tremblant et tout juste revenu à la réalité, Craig sentait encore son dos buter contre la porte d'entrée qu'il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir fermé. Puis, voir son père s'apprêtant à le frapper l'avait vivement fait se détacher de cette constatation futile. Et se rappeler de cette anecdote, cette prédiction que le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait seulement à moitié pris au sérieux pour ne pas qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Quand Wilzy-X, l'orque lunaire, lui avait annoncé d'une voix grave qu'il allait se faire tabasser par son père. Et pour une raison qu'il connaissait à présent. Bien que le grand admirateur de cochons d'Inde avait toujours eu des doutes sur les a priori un peu homophobes de ses parents.  
Ces découvertes, la sainte parole de Wilzy-X exaucée et la peur d'avoir pire qu'une simple gifle juste parce qu'il était gay, l'avaient tiré à temps de ce mauvais pas.

Pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, à une heure bien trop matinale pour avoir à se réveiller un dimanche matin, et que, comme tout le monde, son ami avait des défauts mais n'était pas cruel à ce point. Pas au point de vouloir détruire sa réputation, lui nuire jusqu'à provoquer sa perte. Clyde cédait volontiers ce genre de mauvais rôle à Cartman, et laissait à Craig les bons soins de juger sur les chances de réussite d'un nouveau plan foireux pour lequel le groupe de Stan allait œuvrer. Voilà comment se déroulaient les choses de façon normale. 

Tout de même, ce passage troublant avait beau être irréel et issu d'une de ses plus grandes peurs maladroitement mise en scène pour ses songes, Craig n'aimait pas voir son ami ainsi. Comme un éventuel ennemi, une personne foncièrement méchante et déterminée à briser son existence. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Clyde lui ferait du mal ? Même face à une vérité déroutante, son esprit ne pouvait pas faire germer de si cruelles machinations.  
Son meilleur ami était un bon gars, une personne sincèrement gentille et digne de confiance. Des traits de caractère qui l'avaient sûrement aidé à tomber encore plus amoureux de lui. En plus de ne pas le laisser indifférent d'une façon plus... physique. 

Ouais, vraiment, la présence de son complice était définitivement bien plus appréciable dans des rêves quelque peu érotiques. Sauf ceux où son cher ami murmurait accidentellement le prénom d'une de ses conquêtes ou fantasmes féminins, alors qu'ils étaient dans un moment intime rien que tous les deux. De quoi mettre vite fin au rêve et de mauvaise humeur pour la journée.   
Ou bien un songe sans queue ni tête. Comme celui où Clyde lui parlait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme d'un projet de restaurant révolutionnaire, qui ferait grand bruit dans le Colorado et même dans le monde entier ! Un restaurant de tacos, bien sûr. Où les gens dégusteraient ces mets délicats en étant dans une piscine confortable et reposante. Une prodigieuse idée à mélanger raffinement et détente ! Et également un bon moyen de pouvoir vivre entouré de tacos jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Un excellent compromis. 

À vrai dire, après réflexion, cette idée datait du mois dernier. Et avait été énoncée dans le monde réel par Clyde Donovan en personne, plus motivé et sérieux que jamais.  
Pour calmer ses rêves de gloire, de fortune, et de tacos, son meilleur ami lui avait répondu platement que son commerce allait faire faillite avant même d'ouvrir ses portes. Comme tous les plats principaux auraient été dévorés par celui qui était censé gérer d'une main de fer son restaurant. 

Esquissant un petit sourire ému et amusé, Craig revoyait l'air légèrement déçu de son compère qui avait ensuite répliqué plus gaiement que ça ne les empêcherait pas de faire un saut à Taco Bell après les cours.   
Bien sûr, le fervent défenseur des cochons d'Inde n'avait jamais pu refuser grand-chose à son meilleur ami. Il tenait juste à préserver sa crédibilité en ne cédant pas tout de suite. Et puis, c'était tellement mignon de voir Clyde le supplier avec des yeux de chien battu.  
Tandis que Clyde, justement, n'avait pas su l'accepter. Continuer de l'apprécier et lui faire confiance même en sachant sa différence. Au contraire, ses manifestations maladroites d'amitié et la distance palpable entre eux sonnaient davantage comme un refus pas encore avoué et consommé.  
De bien tristes perspectives pour leur relation évoluant sur un bien mauvais chemin. Qui ne lui donnaient pas vraiment hâte d'arriver à la semaine à venir (encore moins que d'habitude), car cette fois le sort de leur amitié serait scellé. Fatalement et définitivement...

Sortir en cachette pour aller fumer dehors, et au passage prendre un peu l'air pour vraiment se changer les idées, paraissait être une bonne perspective pour faire passer le temps et éviter de broyer du noir encore et encore.  
Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait manquer de réveiller ses parents, et le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'avait pas franchement envie de les croiser alors que les souvenirs de son rêve cauchemardesque étaient encore trop présents dans son esprit. Surtout le geste terrible de son père... 

 

Des petits bruissements de foin chassaient à l'instant ses sombres pensées. Et Craig avait immédiatement sourit plus franchement en comprenant tout de suite la nature de ces petits bruits familiers, seulement parfaitement perceptibles par une ouïe rodée et entraînée.   
Stripe venait sûrement de se réveiller et jetait un œil à ce qu'il pouvait grignoter, avant de signifier à l'aide d'un fond sonore très personnel qu'il avait faim et voulait un vrai repas.   
Si Clyde avait été présent, il aurait grommelé dans son oreiller des paroles heureusement censurées naturellement par leur incompréhensibilité, car l'ami humain de Stripe ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son cochon d'Inde. Il fermait cependant les yeux sur les quelques remarques un brin moqueuses de son meilleur ami, qui plaisantait souvent au sujet de son attitude soi-disant surprotectrice. Alors que c'était juste un comportement normal en présence de SON cochon d'Inde à la fois intelligent et adorable.

Sauf qu'un des acteurs primordiaux de ce petit rituel matinal n'était pas là. Craig était seul avec Stripe et n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.  
Indiscutablement, Stripe était bien plus gentil, tolérant et amical que son supposé meilleur ami. La preuve, en entendant puis en voyant son compagnon humain se retourner dans son lit de manière à pouvoir le regarder, le petit animal avait joyeusement couiné pour saluer son ami. Et Craig, toujours affublé d'un sourire apaisé et ravi, s'était levé pour venir voir de plus près son fidèle compagnon. S'agenouiller devant sa cage, caresser du bout du doigt la petite patte griffue que Stripe avait posé sur un barreau, et finir par le prendre précautionneusement dans ses bras. 

Au moins, il n'avait pas à entendre les railleries de Clyde qui observait que son ami n'embrassait jamais de filles mais ne se privait pas pour faire des bisous à son rongeur. Et bien sûr, Craig ne pouvait pas lui répondre que la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment envie d'embrasser passionnément en y mettant tout son amour c'était lui. Ni tenter de lui expliquer cette belle complicité presque parentale qui l'unissait à Stripe. Son cher ami ne pourrait pas comprendre, tout comme il ne comprendrait jamais ses émotions si évidentes et compliquées à la fois...  
Alors que les choses étaient si simples et apaisantes avec son cochon d'Inde : Stripe roucoulait gentiment en recevant ce petit massage dans le dos que Craig lui prodiguait régulièrement. Pour ensuite faire qu'une bouchée du morceau de carotte que son ami humain venait de lui offrir. Et se nicher confortablement sur le ventre de son bienfaiteur. Une des positions préférées du petit rongeur pour se reposer et se faire cajoler.  
En effet, le gamin venait de se remettre au lit, en prenant surtout le soin d'installer Stripe bien à son aise. Tout en pouvant continuer de le caresser, veiller sur lui, le regarder se rendormir.

Mais, à la différence de son animal de compagnie, ce fan de cochons d'Inde toujours très attentionné n'avait pas envie de replonger dans le sommeil. Il ne tenait pas à savoir la suite de son cauchemar et se réveiller ensuite aux environs de midi avec la tête encore plus embrouillée. En fait, le moment était plutôt propice pour repenser calmement à tout ça. À Clyde et lui. Et se dire que finalement il n'en voulait pas aussi gravement à son meilleur ami.

 

Après avoir passé un moment de masturbation en toute amitié aussi dérangeant que paradisiaque en compagnie de son meilleur ami, subi ensuite l'éloignement et la lâcheté de ce dernier. Pour finir par supporter le simulacre d'une amitié se voulant parfaite, sans incident légèrement gay et déstabilisant pour remettre beaucoup de chose en question. Suite à toutes ces mésaventures, sans oublier un certain rêve à tout juste dater de cette nuit, Craig avait l'impression d'y voir plus clair. D'aborder les choses avec beaucoup moins d'animosité qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures. 

Au contraire, très loin de cette sourde colère ruminée inlassablement, le gamin au bonnet péruvien pouvait à présent comprendre son compère. Le juger moins sévèrement, d'une façon pas aussi terrible et implacable que durant sa première introspection nocturne à suivre cette nuit sans la présence de Clyde. Alors que ce dernier avait été si généreusement et amicalement invité.

Toutefois, fort d'une sagesse jusque-là ignorée, Craig pouvait comprendre l'hésitation de son complice. Lui non plus ne serait pas vraiment tranquille en présence d'une fille fortement amoureuse de lui.  
Bon, le gamin ne se définissait pas comme follement épris de son ami, par pudeur peut-être. Mais savait quand même qu'il aimait assez Clyde pour autant penser à lui et se sentir mal quant à son éloignement récent... Au moins il se rappelait parfaitement de sa gêne grandissante face aux nombreux regards se voulant charmeurs que lui avait envoyé Red. Pour ensuite ressentir un franc agacement en faisant face à une technique d'approche plus décidée venant de cette dernière. La jeune fille s'était presque collée à lui, en mettant bien ses lèvres en évidence, au cas où le fan de cochons d'Inde était trop maladroit avec les mots et préférait donc embrasser une fille pour lui faire comprendre son attirance partagée.  
Pour ne pas déranger la tranquillité de Stripe, Craig devait réprimer un fulgurant frisson de dégoût en repensant au parfum désagréablement entêtant de Red. De la vanille atrocement sucrée. Et son maquillage exagérément soigné, sûrement étudié spécialement pour plaire au garçon de ses rêves. Alors que Craig Tucker trouvait plus agréable à regarder un maquillage léger mais élégant, comme le faisait habituellement Wendy.

Et surtout, Red aurait beau mettre encore plus valeur ses longs cheveux aux tons carmins, copier le style vestimentaire très sexy de Bebe Stevens, ou devenir la plus brillante de l'école, le gars sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu était gay.   
Et se trouvait plus embarrassé et dégoûté devant ses vaines tentatives de séduction que miraculeusement charmé. En admettant que cela soit des moyens de séduction réglementaires...  
Pour rien au monde Craig voudrait se retrouver seul avec Red. Dormir chez elle, regarder un film en sa compagnie, ou faire d'autres activées trop... privées. Les filles étaient censées être moins vicieuses et tordues que leurs congénères mâles, il y avait néanmoins des exceptions. 

Tout comme lui, en tant que gay qualifié de déviant, détraqué, pervers (selon certaines mentalités), n'avait jamais abusé de la confiance de son meilleur ami.  
Certes, sa conduite n'avait pas toujours été immaculée. Sans honte ou regrets, Craig se souvenait de ces pauvres gars légèrement plus vieux que lui, et surtout très beaux, auxquels il avait fait du chantage. À exiger un baiser de la part d'un jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé, et surtout rien à se reprocher, mais qui devait céder à cette pressante demande s'il ne voulait pas que ce satané gamin très décidé aille dire aux policiers qu'il était un pédophile et avait abusé d'un pauvre enfant sans défense.   
Mais avec des personnes qu'il aimait sincèrement, ses amis, et surtout un en particulier, Craig ne s'était jamais laissé aller à ce genre d'entourloupe moralement discutable...

Clyde pouvait tout naturellement se méfier à l'idée de dormir aux côtés d'un homosexuel, mais son compère pouvait lui jurer solennellement s'il le fallait qu'il n'avait jamais profité de son sommeil pour le tripoter.  
Bien évidemment, le grand admirateur de cochons d'Inde y avait songé. Passer très discrètement sa main sous son haut de pyjama, pour ensuite utiliser la propre main de son ami pour se toucher. Ou alors, en plus romantique et sage, l'embrasser très délicatement, à peine lui effleurer les lèvres et sentir son souffle... Des idées très excitantes, mais toujours restées au rang de fantasmes. Même quand la tentation avait été insupportable, que cet abruti dont il était très probablement amoureux boutonnait mal son pyjama ou le perdait à moitié. Pour un peu, le gamin aurait pu croire que son meilleur ami le faisait exprès. Mais Clyde n'était pas doté d'une intelligence sadique et machiavélique. Il le rendait dingue sans le vouloir, c'était déjà un assez grand pouvoir dévastateur. 

Malgré tous ces détails à la fois piégeurs et simplement parfaits pour nourrir un peu plus son imagination, Craig n'avait pas cédé. La pureté de leur amitié restait intacte.  
Il s’autorisait uniquement des petits regards appréciateurs mais très discrets, surtout si son cher ami se chargeait lui-même d'offrir le spectacle. Par exemple, en lui montrant en avant-première des nouveaux shorts de bain censés rendre folles les filles. Les codes sacrés de leur amitié lui avaient interdit de répondre que ces vêtements lui faisaient au moins de l'effet à lui, en plus ce n'était sûrement pas ce que Clyde aurait aimé entendre. En bon ami toujours là pour redorer la confiance, le défenseur de cochons d'Inde avait simplement commenté que c'était très cool. Et que Bebe allait sûrement le regarder avec admiration. Tout en se disant que peu de choses suffisaient à rassurer son pote, et lui confirmer encore une fois qu'il avait bien mérité son titre de garçon le plus mignon.

 

Si seulement cette fois aussi Craig avait trouvé les mots justes pour l'apaiser. Le rassurer avec une facilité enfantine. Lui faire comprendre instantanément ses bonnes intentions, à défaut d'avoir une réponse positive. Sans laisser le temps aux craintes de s'installer, bousculer et gangrener leur amitié.  
Clyde n'était sûrement pas le seul responsable, et certainement pas l'unique coupable dans cette affaire. Par un moyen détourné et pas trop gênant, son meilleur ami fidèle digne de son statut aurait dû éclaircir quelques zones d'ombres. Ne pas laisser un malaise s'installer, et Clyde paniquer tout seul dans son coin. Ce bouffeur de tacos un peu naïf ne devait pas savoir grand-chose au sujet de l'homosexualité, en mettant de côté tous les dangereux clichés et la pornographie qui mettait en scène des prétendus couples de femmes.   
Son esprit devenait donc un véritable nid à divagations en tout genre. En s'imaginant sûrement les pires choses sur le compte de cet ami tant idéalisé. Un ami finalement pas si parfait. Et gay surtout. Le pire des défauts dans une amitié à nourrir autant d'espoirs irréels !

Enfin, les choses ne devaient pas non plus être complètement perdues. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés ni bagarrés, juste quittés un peu froidement. Rien de grave ou de préjudiciable pour leur relation amicale. Dès demain matin, enfin dans quelques heures, Clyde allait lui téléphoner pour quémander son aide au sujet d'un exercice de mathématiques. Ou juste lui parler de sujets insignifiants. Un film à aller voir prochainement, ou savoir son avis sur une fille qui lui plaisait (Que son compère qualifierait d'emblée de pute vénale, si elle s'intéressait subitement à Clyde Donovan, le fils d'un gérant d'une boutique de chaussures de luxe)   
Voilà, tout allait redevenir comme avant. En un peu plus fragile, mais c'était mieux que tout perdre. Trop en vouloir causait bien des problèmes, notamment désirer quelque chose d'impossible.  
En plus, Craig savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens. Il pensait pourtant s'en être fait une raison depuis longtemps. Peut-être bien qu'il était vraiment amoureux pour ne pas vouloir renoncer à ce gars aussi facilement. Ou que cette situation d'amour impossible restait confortable malgré tout. Ennuyeuse et agréable.

Quand Clyde ne draguait pas des filles. Ne cherchait pas à attirer l'attention de Bebe Stevens. Ne pleurnichait pas des heures à cause d'une énième fille à avoir profité de sa crédulité. N'ignorait pas son meilleur ami...  
La liste était tellement longue et complète que son unique auteur avait fini par se rendormir.


	3. Chapter 3

La journée commençait vraiment très mal. Craig avait l’impression d'être soudainement devenu une petite amie paranoïaque, en manque d'affection et silencieusement médisante. Le genre de fille qu'il trouvait habituellement amusante et divertissante à la télévision, mais insupportable dans la vraie vie.  
Pire encore si lui-même commençait à se rapprocher des façons de faire de ces terribles créatures outrageusement possessives. Tout ça à cause de Clyde Donovan...

 

En effet, dès son réveil, vérifier la trace d'un éventuel appel téléphonique ou un message de ce dernier avait été son premier réflexe. Alors que d'habitude, Craig s'occupait d'abord de Stripe avant même de penser à lui.  
Son cochon d'Inde lui pardonnerait sûrement cet écart de conduite pas du tout causé par un trouble amoureux (Ou à peine). D'ailleurs, si le petit rongeur n'avait pas été en train de somnoler dans un pull abandonné sur le lit de son ami humain, il serait sûrement en train de se moquer gentiment de celui-ci, occupé à pester intérieurement contre son ordinateur qui mettait un temps fou à démarrer aujourd'hui. Juste au mauvais moment, quand il avait le plus besoin de lui, qu'il était une chance éventuelle pour refaire fonctionner sa vie dans le bon sens. Essayer du moins.

Car, vu l'heure presque tardive, son meilleur ami lui avait peut-être envoyé un mail. Ou deux. Beaucoup trop, et pas forcément des messages à thème culturel...  
Ça aussi c'était une de leurs petites habitudes, Clyde adorait lui envoyer de nombreux messages électroniques à la fois insignifiants et mignons. Son complice les lisait toujours, y répondait avec un simple smiley ou un peu plus d'efforts créatifs. Et surtout, il conservait chaque e-mail dans ses archives. C'était peut-être un peu...étrange. De toute façon le gamin savait que Stan et Kyle conservaient des choses encore plus ridicules au nom de leur si belle amitié. Tel que cet œuf grotesque dont ils avaient eu la garde à l'école élémentaire...  
Pour ne pas se poser trop de questions au sujet de cette espèce de collection peut-être bizarre, Craig se disait que cela serait simplement amusant de lui montrer l'étendue de leurs échanges électroniques, plus tard, quand ils seraient un peu plus vieux. Et toujours en contact.

Bien que la chose se retrouvait récemment compromise. En accédant enfin à sa messagerie en ligne, le fan de cochons d'Inde constatait l'absence de signes de vie de son compère. Une fois de plus.  
Il avait beau relire attentivement les nouveaux messages, aucun ne venait de la part de Clyde. Alors que Craig aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une énième photo ridicule ou un message aussi court qu'inutile, pourvu que ça vienne de son ami. Que ce dernier lui apporte au moins une preuve de leur complicité pas complètement disparue, dissoute, effacée à grand coup de non-dit et de mauvais coups du sort.

Même en vaquant à une occupation un peu plus normale et apaisante, c'est-à-dire s'occuper de Stripe et lui donner son premier repas de la journée, son esprit était complètement ailleurs. À se demander à quel moment ce faux ami, pourtant toujours tendrement aimé, allait finalement se décider à lui laisser un message. Ne pas laisser son compère s'enfoncer davantage dans l'incertitude, mêlée à la tristesse de ne plus avoir le même type de relation avec son meilleur ami.  
Et devenir complètement fou au point d’emmener son téléphone portable avec lui dans la salle de bain. Si jamais Clyde se manifestait pile à ce moment, comme la chance ne tournait pas tellement de son côté ces temps-ci...   
Parfaitement lucide sur ses agissements ridicules, digne d'une petite amie maladivement possessive, Craig assumait qu'il était presque complètement désespéré. Sans trop s'en formaliser, en évitant de remarquer qu'il avait contrôlé son portable en sortant directement de la douche si jamais les bruits d'eau avaient couvert la sonnerie... Pitoyable. Et vain.

Si c'était ça être amoureux, le gamin espérait ne plus jamais recommencer à aimer aussi bêtement une fois qu'il aurait réussi à oublier ce misérable bouffeur de tacos à ne vraiment pas mériter ses sentiments. Ni son amitié.  
Cependant, il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à le mettre de côté un instant. Ou pire, l'ignorer. Déjà que l'envie de lui téléphoner le démangeait atrocement. Juste pour s'expliquer avec Clyde, lui souhaiter une bonne journée, ou bien mentir au sujet d'un exercice impossible à comprendre. (Comme si Clyde pouvait réellement être la personne idéale pour ce genre de problème...) Mais le gamin au bonnet péruvien ne voulait pas céder. Pas aussi vite et trop facilement, comme une pauvre créature en manque qui rappliquait à la moindre bévue qui pourrait froisser sa petite vie tranquille. Ennuyeuse mais agréable avant cette journée maudite passée avec Brenda Love, à avoir débouché sur une certaine révélation dévastatrice...  
Moins fataliste que cette réalité, Craig préférait se dire simplement que son ami dormait peut-être encore. Ou qu'il était occupé à aider son père pour du ménage. Tout simplement.

 

Pour égayer un peu son début de journée bien sombre, Craig constatait que ses parents, contrairement à son inquiétant cauchemar, se montraient au moins de fort bonne humeur. Grâce à leur soirée passée chez la famille Marsh, visiblement. Ils étaient encore émerveillés par le nouveau modèle de télévision que les parents de Stan avaient récemment acquis.   
Leur fils ne savait pas très bien s'il devait se sentir mortifié que ses parents soient aux anges face à une chose aussi futile et basiquement électronique. Ou bien les qualifier de chanceux de pouvoir se réjouir ainsi d'un bonheur si simple et facile à atteindre. Actuellement, le gamin se sentait tout à coup très mature, le seul adulte censé encore plongé dans le monde réel. À réellement se heurter à un vrai problème marquant, et non devoir cogiter des heures sur une éventuelle nouvelle télévision qui irait en plus parfaitement avec le nouveau canapé.  
La présence de sa sœur aurait pu un peu remonter le niveau, mais Tricia était toujours chez son amie Karen. Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Sa jeune sœur aurait facilement remarqué son abattement. Pour un peu, elle aurait même deviné la cause de toute cette tristesse pas encore complètement résignée mais bien visible. Et trouverait sûrement tout ça à mourir de rire, que son grand frère soit amoureux de son meilleur ami... Un scénario à faire froid dans le dos ! 

Parfois, Tricia pouvait se montrer redoutable. Dotée du même sens de l'observation que son frère. Alors que leurs parents continuaient de vanter leur futur super modèle de télévision à la con. Mais celui qui ne tenait pas vraiment à faire la conversation et encore moins à confier ses problèmes n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Au moins comme ça il avait la paix. Et avait pu sans encombre retourner dans sa chambre en prévenant sa mère qu'il allait faire ses devoirs, au cas où cette dernière aurait eu la bonne idée de lui confier des corvées... De mauvaise grâce, Craig s'illustrait peut-être dans le rôle de la petite amie amère et envahissante, mais pas dans celui de l'épouse éplorée qui jouait la fée du logis pour oublier sa peine.   
De plus, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde ne perdait pas complètement ses marques et ses bonnes habitudes. À peine arrivé dans sa pièce personnelle très privée, après avoir gentiment caressé Stripe qui farfouillait du foin dans sa cage, il s'était installé confortablement devant un épisode de Red racer (Pas son préféré puisqu'il les aimait tous). L’excuse de l'obligation scolaire était un demi-mensonge, Craig se promettait de s'y mettre dès la fin de l'émission.   
Seulement, son esprit était tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer sur cet épisode pourtant passionnant, comme l'était toute la série d'ailleurs. Alors que d'habitude son attention était facilement captée par sa série favorite, Craig ne pouvait s’empêcher de trop régulièrement jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Et se faire violence pour ne pas tout de suite retourner consulter ses mails. Attendre au moins une poignée de minutes, puis enfin apaiser cette tension et ce mystère trop étouffant, sans même prendre la peine de mettre l’épisode en pause, en allant faire face à la vérité. La cruelle vérité, puisque Clyde n'avait toujours pas daigné lui envoyer ce foutu mail qui débloquerait tous ses nombreux tourments.  
Car c'était bien à son cher ami de faire le premier pas, lui signaler qu'il était maintenant dans de bonnes dispositions pour renouer le dialogue avec son complice quelque peu...différent. Et visiblement trop impressionnant pour oser lui adresser la parole. Tandis qu'en temps normal son meilleur ami ne se faisait pas prier pour l’assiéger de messages en tout genre. Craig ne pensait pas qu'un jour il aurait à regretter la présence presque constante de son ami, surtout dans de telles conditions après des événements aussi peu anodins.  
Et que pouvoir regarder un épisode de Red racer sans être interrompu par un coup de fil inutile de Clyde qui voulait juste lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps ne se révélait pas si plaisant que ça. Même en tant que fan incontesté de cette série, le gamin s'ennuyait, s’agaçait, et bien sûr pensait à un autre sujet devenu obsédant. 

Qui irait d'ailleurs de mal en pis si son meilleur ami le laissait encore sans nouvelles. Craig détestait dépendre du bon vouloir d'une personne, et encore plus se laisser submerger par ses sentiments, mais il devait bien admettre que son cœur n'y était pas pour couper court à son moment Red racer et se mettre sérieusement à ses devoirs pour tenter d'enfouir cette souffrance une bonne fois pour toute. Avec un peu de chance, Token le laisserait copier sur lui demain matin...

Pour l'heure, le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait bien mieux en tête : S'occuper de Stripe. Plus précisément de cette nouvelle petite maison toute neuve, à attendre sagement sur son bureau.  
Une jolie cabane achetée avec son argent de poche, spécialement pour l'anniversaire de son animal de compagnie. Il avait passé un long moment à analyser attentivement chaque modèle de cabane pour cochons d'Inde. Observer laquelle plairait le plus à Stripe, serait la plus confortable et pratique, car le petit rongeur adorait s'installer sur le toit pour se reposer ou observer les alentours. Donc, il fallait choisir la meilleure de toutes pour que Stripe prenne vite ses marques ! Et, tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter pour nettoyer un peu la cage et ajouter un côté confortable en plus à l'environnement du petit rongeur. 

 

À vrai dire, peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir de pareil traitement de faveur de la part de Craig Tucker. Même les membres de sa famille.   
Toutefois, une certaine personne de la famille connaissait assez bien cet énergumène pour espérer grappiller un peu de son temps et un minimum d'attention. Ou parler sans à avoir faire un monologue, tout bêtement. 

Tricia n'était pas sa sœur pour rien. Elle savait parfaitement à quel moment il était possible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse et posée avec Craig : Lorsque son frère se retrouvait occupé à nettoyer la cage de Stripe, ou lui installait de nouveaux jouets.  
Quoi de mieux que le lendemain de l'anniversaire du cochon d'Inde, justement, pour capturer ce moment précieux. Et en même temps lui faire savoir qu'elle venait tout juste de rentrer.

Mais sa petite sœur n'était pas venue exprès pour parler du statut quasi sacré qu'avait l'animal de compagnie de son frère. Ni pour que son cher frère lui dise vaguement bonjour après lui avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans sa chambre.  
Appuyée contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer, la jeune fille avait autre chose en tête, à en juger par son air décidé et son petit sourire. Quelque chose d'important, d'intéressant, et à sûrement concerner un sujet à entourer Craig Tucker, sinon il n'aurait pas été le premier informé.

Si Craig refusait de lever les yeux vers elle et trouvait mille fois plus intéressant le fait de fixer convenablement à la cage ce petit hamac pour cochon d'Inde, Tricia savait qu'elle n'allait pas devoir y aller par quatre chemins. Son frère préférait les conversations franches, sans détour ou double sens pour rendre les choses moins désagréables. Ça tombait bien, elle aussi se tournait vers ce genre de méthodes.  
Malgré tout, la jeune fille misait sur l'effet de surprise, un brin de suspens, et surtout un minimum d'humour. C'était tellement drôle d'avoir une certaine ascendance sur son grand frère que la chose en devenait impayable à chaque fois. Pour les rares fois où cela s'était produit...

Pour que l'effet escompté soit satisfaisant, il fallait choisir soigneusement chaque mot, sans oublier de noter la moindre réaction de son interlocuteur. 

 

\- Clyde est venu à la maison hier soir ? 

 

Un très bon début, amorcé en toute innocence mais avec assez de sérieux pour faire son petit effet : Craig venait de brusquement s'arrêter dans ses méticuleux rangements et arrangements pour presque à l'instant se retourner.   
Ses observations allaient également peut-être avoir besoin de quelques rectifications totalement exclusives. Certes, Craig prenait à cœur tout ce qui pouvait concerner son Stripe adoré, mais ne restait pas insensible aux choses entourant son meilleur ami. Un bon début, ou un détail rassurant sur son humanité. 

Oui, vraiment, Tricia savait qu'elle allait avoir toute son attention en voyant l'air sincèrement étonné de son frère, presque vexé d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Même brièvement sur la défensive. Alors que leurs parents ne s'opposaient jamais à une invitation en leur absence pourvu que l'ami invité soit digne de confiance. Une confiance que Clyde possédait depuis fort longtemps.  
Mr et Mrs Tucker semblaient l'apprécier, et avançaient même l'argument discutable que c'était une bonne chose que l'ami de leur fils puisse se retrouver régulièrement dans une famille normale. C'est-à-dire, avec un père et une mère. Pas juste auprès d'un père veuf qui avait tendance à un peu trop gâter son fils ou laisser passer les bêtises de ce dernier.

D'ailleurs, Craig n'avait jamais osé demander à ses parents si pour eux une famille homoparentale était normale. C'était de la provocation inutile et éventuellement une mise à la porte définitive, il le savait. Mais un sujet intéressant pour faire passer ce suspens insoutenable que Tricia laissait volontairement traîner. Et qu'elle écourtait de son plein gré, en sachant très bien que son frère aîné avait de toute façon bien plus de patience qu'elle.  
Bien que cette fois son impassibilité laissait à désirer, le gamin fronçait les sourcils en luttant sûrement pour ne pas secouer sa sœur et la forcer à expliquer à quoi rimait ce petit rictus insupportable. 

 

\- Il a laissé ses gants sur la table près de la télévision.

 

Tout simplement.  
Une fois la surprise passée et la solution avouée peut-être trop facilement, Craig avait retrouvé son expression habituelle. Un visage calme, presque blasé, et surtout terriblement trompeur.  
Intérieurement, Craig esquissait un franc petit sourire. Il trouvait cet oubli très amusant et... Mignon. Est-ce que Clyde avait fait exprès d'oublier ses gants à un endroit bien visible ? Pour que son ami revienne vite chez lui les lui rendre, et ainsi participer à la reconstruction encore plus solide de leur amitié ? Voir un peu plus...   
Tout comme cet étourdi pouvait très bien les avoir réellement oublié. Et s'en souvenir une fois que son meilleur ami sauveur lui rendrait ses gants à l'école.

Car le fan de cochons d'Inde refusait catégoriquement d'aller sonner chez les Donovan pour une chose aussi insignifiante. Peut-être louable et excessivement gentille, mais terriblement chiante.  
Des choses plus importantes le retenaient. Il devait terminer d'arranger la cage de Stripe, finir ses devoirs, ranger un peu sa chambre, puis regarder quelques épisodes de Red racer en faisant en sorte d'être vraiment attentif cette fois. Et, plus tard, peut-être se masturber en utilisant ces gants imprégnés de la présence et de l'odeur de cet ami aimé de façon bien peu amicale. 

Craig chassait très vite cette idée de son esprit, aussi tentante soit-elle. Il n'était pas désespéré à ce point quand même.  
En fait si, il était vraiment désespéré. Depuis le petit incident qui avait ouvert une brèche dangereuse dans leur amitié, Clyde se comportait de manière tellement étrange. Pour ne pas dire insupportable. Si ce gars n'était pas Clyde justement, il y a bien longtemps que Craig l'aurait mis dans la case des indésirables à oublier définitivement. Si seulement la chose était si facile... Au contraire, cette triste affaire lui revenait toujours en tête, avec un final déjà connu et redouté.

D'abord, son cher ami le fuyait de manière ridicule en lui servant des mensonges aussi gros que le cul de Cartman.   
Pour ensuite revenir comme une fleur, juste le jour de l'anniversaire de Stripe, après avoir lu le guide du meilleur ami parfait. Mais en agissant d'une manière tellement sincère malgré tout, et en étant donc encore plus attirant. Hélas, en s'esquivant d'une façon bien frustrante au moment où son complice voulait lui aussi montrer un peu d'affection à l'aide d'une invitation. En plus, celle-ci était purement amicale et pas du tout dans le but de lui forcer la main.  
Et le laisser sans réponse le lendemain, créant une véritable incompréhension chez son ami. Une peur d'avoir vu juste et de trop bien comprendre ce qui leur arrivait au final. Un sinistre éloignement... 

Parce qu'il n'était pas comme son crétin de meilleur ami, Craig n'oubliait pas de donner des explications, juste pour échanger quelques mots avec sa sœur qui ne seraient pas des insultes en ce si bel après-midi bien calme.

 

\- Oui, il est passé pour l'anniversaire de Stripe.

 

Les bras chargés de tacos, de bonne volonté, des espoirs pour leur amitié, et surtout, sur son visage, ce sourire tellement adorable. En fait, l'être tout entier de son ami l'était, et puis... Beau à lui en briser le cœur, tout en lui confirmant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas de mauvais goûts en matière de beauté masculine.   
S'il n'était pas aussi naïf, demeuré et agaçant, Clyde pourrait peut-être s'approcher du fantasme en rapport avec le petit ami parfait. Comme, en plus d'être plutôt pas mal, son complice était gentil, sensible, aimait les animaux, faisait bien la cuisine, savait se montrer très romantique... Et était hétérosexuel. Doublé d'un lâche incapable d'assumer complètement une amitié rendue peut-être un peu atypique. 

Des points insupportables concernant son meilleur ami, qui le faisaient au moins directement redescendre sur Terre. Et se montraient parfaits pour éluder les principaux axes de la soirée. Il préférait directement confier à sa sœur la conclusion de la soi-disant fête. En version censurée et tout public. Pas trop triste et choquante pour pouvoir être visionnée en famille.

 

\- Mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps.

 

Tricia ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais cela coûtait à son frère de servir cette version édulcorée. Passer sous silence l'hésitation de son compère, ses mensonges bien honteux, et sa fuite aussi rapide qu'invraisemblable. Peut-être par fierté, et aussi pour protéger son secret, le fan de cochons d'Inde n'avait pas osé avouer qu'il était resté sonné de longues minutes. À se laisser tomber sur le canapé, fixer l'écran noir de la télévision éteinte, assez intensément pour ne pas faire face à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce qui avait sûrement été raté aussi.  
Non, il n'avait pas pleuré ou tout cassé ce qui lui passait sous la main. Et n'avait pas non plus déambulé dans la maison comme une âme en peine. À vrai dire, Craig ne savait pas très bien comment définir ce bref passage à vide qu'il avait eu. Une forte déception peut-être, ou une profonde tristesse. Une émotion assez proche de l’abattement ressenti quand Thomas, son ancien petit ami, lui avait annoncé son déménagement. Mais en infiniment plus fort. Plus intense, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme.  
Ça lui avait presque fait penser à la fois où il avait essayé de la drogue avec Kenny, juste pour s'amuser. Cette impression de tout quitter, d'être loin de son corps et des éventuelles souffrances, pour ensuite sentir tout lui retomber dessus par à-coups. Et se sentir subitement revenir dans le monde réel en s'accrochant à une espérance si petite, risible, désespérée, en espérant qu'il lui restait quelques cigarettes dans le paquet entamé.

Diverses expériences étranges. Peu recommandables. À ranger dans un coin bien éloigné de sa mémoire.  
Et sûrement plus complexes que le commentaire si ingénu de sa petite sœur suite aux quelques informations entourant la dernière visite mémorable du soupirant de Bebe Stevens. 

 

\- Je trouve que Clyde est vraiment sympa.

 

Imperturbable, l'ami du fameux gars si gentil donnait d'abord l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu sa jeune sœur l’apostropher. Ou alors il se souvenait tout coup de la présence devenue presque habituelle de son pote dans la maison des Tucker. Alors que le gamin faisait justement tout son possible pour le chasser de son esprit trop surmené depuis quelques jours.

Puis, le temps de comprendre cette phrase, et de la recevoir dans son système de données, ou tout bêtement d'en avoir terminé avec l'arrangement de cette cabane, il avait enfin relevé la tête vers la jeune fille rousse à lui faire face. Armé d'un petit sourire en coin amusé, et peut-être un peu touché pour son ami. Pour une fois qu'une fille lui faisait un compliment sincère et désintéressé.  
Même si ça ne comptait peut-être pas vraiment comme il était question de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Quoique, Clyde ne devait pas être à ce genre de détail près si ça pouvait flatter son ego...

 

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît...? Clyde est du genre à draguer toutes les filles qu'il croise.

 

Celui qui connaissait sûrement mieux Clyde Donovan que le propre père de ce dernier n'exagérait qu'à moitié. Craig ne voulait pas briser les espoirs de sa petite sœur, mais son Prince charmant n'en avait pas complètement l'étoffe. Juste un morceau. Aussi moindre que les restes quasi inexistants que Clyde avait fait lorsqu'il avait été manger à la Casa Bonita pour son anniversaire, accompagné de son ami préféré.  
Et puis surtout, d'un point de vue plus personnel et inavouable, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde n'avait pas très envie d'avoir sa sœur comme rivale. Ce n'était pas réglementaire ni très correct. Surtout, dans quelques années, la jeune fille serait encore plus jolie et attirante aux yeux de son ami, alors que son pauvre frère aîné serait immédiatement hors course.

Quoique, Tricia avait autre chose en tête. Vu le petit sourire ressemblant étrangement à celui de son frère aîné.

 

\- Oh non, je ne me permettrai pas de voler le petit ami de mon frère !

 

\- Clyde n'est pas mon petit ami.

 

Trop tard. Craig regrettait déjà cette réponse expéditive, un peu trop rapide, et surtout, terriblement explicite à elle toute seule.   
Au lieu d'avouer cette vérité qui le frustrait profondément et réduisait à néant ses quelques espoirs d'une éventuelle mise en couple avec son ami, il aurait dû répondre d'un air courroucé qu'il n’était pas gay. Bien que de devoir mentir sur ses préférences lui écorcherait forcément la bouche puisqu'il n'en avait pas honte, ça lui avait toujours semblé normal.   
Là, le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait juste été fortement surpris par cette observation improbable. Un trait d'humour qu'il avait pris au premier degré. Et la suite n'allait certainement pas le mettre moins mal à l'aise. 

 

\- Mais tu aimerais bien.

 

Touché. Encore une fois.  
Mais la réalité aussi savait toucher juste là où ça faisait bien mal. Le fan absolu des cochons d'Inde était bien placé pour le savoir. Et ne prenait même pas la peine de sauver les apparences, ce qui pourrait lui faire conserver un semblant d'hétérosexualité, s'il en avait eu un jour. 

 

\- Sauf que Clyde est sûrement le gars le plus hétéro que je connaisse.

 

Les conclusions que pouvait faire Craig Tucker allaient toujours très bien avec les principes de celui qui les prononçaient. À l'image de leur créateur, ces remarques étaient terriblement chiantes. Mais pratiques par leur réalisme et d'une simplicité déroutante.   
Pourquoi se perdre en mélodrame, en confidences longues et enflammées, quand la chose pouvait se conclure aussi facilement. Clyde était uniquement intéressé par les filles, tant pis pour son pauvre ami qui était tombé amoureux de lui. Point final.

En revanche, forte de son statut de sœur, Tricia avait aussi son mot à dire. Maintenant qu'elle en savait assez ou que les doutes peut-être déjà présents étaient fondés.

 

\- Tu critiques les autres mais toi aussi tu sais parfaitement bien te mettre tout seul dans la merde.

 

En effet, le concerné devait bien admettre que cette gamine avait raison. Alors qu'il aurait pu se faire entretenir par un vieux pervers généreux qui l'aurait traité comme un coq en pâte, à moins de plutôt se caser avec un gars de son âge pas trop con et assez mature pour le respecter, Craig se raccrochait toujours à ces sentiments non partagés tournés vers son meilleur ami.  
Une bien belle ironie, ou une preuve accablante de stupidité. Peut-être aussi une déclaration d'un amour sincère et indéfectible. À sens unique surtout, donc confirmé comme désespéré. Mais certains pouvaient y voir de la beauté dans cette passion non partagée, une tragédie à la grec ou inspirée des thèmes shakespeariens.

Loin de toutes ces belles figures du romantisme, Craig avait surtout trouvé cette situation bien confortable et arrangeante : Il aimait Clyde, ce dernier le considérait comme son meilleur ami et presque un exemple à suivre en matière d'attitude cool. Ainsi, le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'avait pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour séduire à tout prix son complice puisque celui-ci s'intéressait uniquement aux charmes féminins. Mais il adorait son cher ami et devait même le considérer comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Un supposé frère peu digne de son titre si noble, à aimer très fortement mais secrètement son compère. 

 

Enfin, ses sentiments amoureux ressentis pour son ami ne se couvraient plus vraiment dans le secret puisque sa sœur venait de les deviner.  
Rectification : Son abruti de frère les avait avoués sans avoir besoin d'être torturé durant des heures. Pas d'une manière trop directe, mais assez clairement pour lâcher d'un coup qu'il était gay et désirait sortir avec son meilleur ami. Un coup de maître, et sans le vouloir en plus !

… C'était donc ça faire son coming-out ? L'annoncer plus ou moins subtilement à un proche et avoir droit au genre de commentaire ni encourageant au menaçant. Tricia était même sortie sans chercher à en savoir plus ou lui faire savoir son avis sur le sujet. Sa sœur s'était peut-être éclipsée exprès pour bien signifier que pour elle aussi ce moment gênant n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ou voulait aller de ce pas tout répéter aux parents.  
C'est vrai après tout, en suivant la logique des choses, si Mr et Mrs Tucker mettaient leur fils indigne dehors Tricia aurait naturellement le droit de récupérer la chambre de son frère...


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir été victime d'un léger dépaysement suite à une déception amoureuse assez particulière la nuit dernière, le gamin se retrouvait face à un autre type d'abattement. 

Une étrange sensation d’hébétement et de confusion à suivre un simulacre de coming-out en petit comité. Seule sa sœur avait été présente. Sans avoir eu besoin de le cuisiner au préalable, elle l'avait innocemment taquiné au sujet de son meilleur ami et la conversation, au départ plutôt légère, avait pris une toute autre tournure : Encore à cause de ce super pote dont Craig n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, il avait fait savoir sans détour son homosexualité et son envie d'être le petit ami de Clyde Donovan.  
Du grand art ! L'auteur de cette prouesse inattendue se demandait bien comment une telle stupidité avait pu le gagner si soudainement.   
Peut-être qu'à force de fréquenter Clyde et penser trop souvent à lui, le gamin au bonnet péruvien devenait aussi naïf et inconscient que ce dernier. Qui, au cours d'une conversation lors d'un repas chez son meilleur ami Craig, avait lâché qu'une de ses grandes phobies à lui c'était les gens roux. En particulier ceux avec les cheveux bien orange, la peau pâle et des taches de rousseur. Ce commentaire aurait passé inaperçu si le père et la sœur de Craig n'étaient pas justement rentrés dans cette description supposée terrifiante. Le fan de cochons d'Inde s'en souvenait encore, il n'avait pas pris la peine de rattraper le coup et voler au secours de son compère, la situation était déjà bien trop drôle comme ça ! Et Clyde avait de toute façon très vite enchaîné maladroitement en ajoutant qu'il ne craignait bien sûr pas les gens qu'il connaissait et appréciait.  
Même ce bouffeur de tacos avait réussi à se rattraper mieux que lui. Mille fois mieux que son pauvre meilleur ami resté là, presque bouche bée, après une telle annonce lourde de conséquences. 

 

Celui qui venait de relever cette épreuve haut la main, sans même en subir le stress ou penser le faire si vite était quelque peu déçu. La chose était censée être plus marquante et flamboyante, normalement...  
En s'intéressant vaguement au sujet, inévitable et à graviter autour de tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin l'homosexualité, Craig avait eu quelques exemples ainsi que des témoignages. À force de voguer sur différents forums, il avait lu des aventures touchantes et avec une fin heureuse. Comme cette personne qui avait laissé un mot sur le frigo au sujet de son homosexualité, avant de filer à l'école. Et revenir en étant très bien accueillie par ses parents qui lui promettait que sa moitié sera toujours la bienvenue à la maison. À contrario, un autre individu volontairement anonyme contait un coming-out à hélas moins bien se terminer. Qui s'était tristement conclu avec une mise à la porte aussi brutale que rapide.   
En conclusion, le gamin en avait rapidement déduit que la mentalité de la famille y était pour beaucoup. Ne pas avoir des parents trop cons et fermés d'esprit. Ou, au contraire, assez retardés mentalement pour ne rien remarquer. 

À vrai dire, Craig n'avait jamais vraiment voulu imaginer la réaction des siens à cette annonce. En plus, comment arriver à faire de réelles suppositions stables avec des parents pareils...  
Son père semblait uniquement lui accorder de l'importante quand son cher fils s'adonnait à des activités dites viriles. C'est-à-dire se battre avec d'autres garçons de l'école, et non pas mater avec intérêt des gars qui n'étaient pas censés éveiller chez lui ce genre d'envies. Manque de chance, son fils indigne faisait les deux choses à la fois. Et avec un grand plaisir.   
Tandis que sa mère assurait davantage son rôle de parent détenteur de l'autorité, mais le gâchait aussitôt en ne pouvant jamais réellement punir sévèrement son petit garçon adoré mais si insolent.

Malgré les dysfonctionnements purement parentaux de ses géniteurs, Craig devinait leur désappointement mélangé à de la déception en apprenant que leur fils allait leur causer un véritable problème, cette fois. Ajouté à son mauvais comportement un peu trop régulier mais qualifié de misérable broutille à côté de ce que beaucoup de gens considéraient comme une maladie. Un mal qu'ils ne voudraient sûrement pas sous leur toit, quitte à employer la force. Et son récent cauchemar ne faisait que renforcer son impression à ce sujet.

 

Alors ce n'était pas la peine de pousser le vice si loin et aller se livrer de son plein gré à ses futurs bourreaux. Déjà qu'une personne un peu trop influente était récemment au courant... Non ce n'était pas Eric Cartman, fort heureusement, mais le danger restait autant dangereusement proche et menaçant.

Pareil au scénario torturé des tragédies, ça serait sa propre sœur qui causerait sa perte... ! Ou lui ferait du chantage pour tenir sa langue, mais que pour un tel effort de l'argent, des biens sucrés et de grands arrangements pour les corvées quotidiennes seraient les bienvenus. Sinon, son secret pourrait fuiter et Craig Tucker se retrouverait immédiatement à la rue avec son cochon d'Inde. Le futur sans abri se faisait d'avance la réflexion sur l'ami digne de confiance à pouvoir l'héberger Stripe et lui.   
Surtout pas Clyde, pour des raisons très évidentes. En revanche, Craig ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de Kenny, sa famille n'avait clairement pas les moyens pour se permettre de garder des bouches de plus à nourrir. Mais Token était assez riche et surtout compréhensif pour accueillir quelques temps un ami dans le besoin et son animal de compagnie... 

Et puis non, c'était ridicule.  
Tricia pouvait parfois se comporter comme une petite peste, une version féminine de Craig Tucker d'après le meilleur ami de ce dernier, mais elle n'était pas aussi méchante. Normalement...   
Certes, annoncer que son grand frère était gay pourrait faire sensation et lui promettrait des mois et des mois de traitement de faveur. En plus d'avoir une seconde chambre spacieuse et confortable ! Toutefois, en suivant la logique de la similarité au niveau de leur caractère, la jeune fille serait plus rusée et s'adonnerait donc à un odieux chantage sur son aîné. Peut-être même que par élan de sadisme elle insisterait pour avoir Stripe rien que pour elle et interdirait à son frère de revoir son cochon d'Inde !   
Plutôt que de reconnaître sincèrement qu'il en mourrait si son fidèle compagnon lui était enlevé de cette façon si monstrueuse, Craig avait préféré chasser vivement ces terribles idées en laissant en plan ses devoirs toujours inachevés pour aller voir ce que le petit rongeur en question faisait. Et constater que Stripe se portait comme un charme. Le cobaye avait grimpé sur sa nouvelle maison, qu’il inspectait soigneusement, l’appréciant déjà. En le faisant lui-même savoir à son ami humain en couinant mélodieusement à sa venue. À moins qu'il demandait tout simplement quelques friandises pour fêter dignement ce très beau cadeau. 

Craig avait pris l'habitude de ne pas trop gâter Stripe. Et d'éloigner à temps Clyde quand cet inconscient voulait donner du chocolat ou des bonbons au cochon d'Inde. Plus pour préserver sa santé que pour jouer au super parent zélé et consciencieux. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait cédé sans avoir eu besoin de beaucoup de démonstrations d'affection et d'actions adorables dont seuls les cochons d'Inde avaient le talent (et Clyde aussi, parfois). La raison lui serinait que son petit rongeur avait déjà eu droit à un quartier de pomme pas plus tard qu'hier, pour son anniversaire, mais le gamin ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en donner un autre.   
Exceptionnellement. Juste pour éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute le mauvais sort et le moindre danger à se cacher derrière un éventuel chantage qui mettrait en jeu son cochon d'Inde adoré. Le seul être vivant à ne jamais le trahir et à avoir toujours été là pour lui. Même si cela pouvait sembler assez bizarre comme Stripe était juste un petit animal, son éternel protecteur considérait néanmoins que son cochon d'Inde possédait davantage de courage que son soi-disant meilleur ami. Toujours insupportablement silencieux...

La maison aussi était silencieuse. Pas d'éclats de voix ou de pas menaçants vers sa chambre. Tricia ne devait pas encore avoir vendu la mèche. Elle choisissait peut-être le meilleur moment pour commettre l’irréparable ! Sûrement pendant le repas, puisque l'unique coupable y serait convié. En première place pour faire face à l'humiliation et recevoir sa sentence aussi directe qu’expéditive... Tout en sentant un sursaut d’anxiété le gagner, le grand fan de cochons d'Inde se retrouvait devant un mur de frustration. Trop de détails compliqués qui s’accumulaient et rendaient les choses juste très ennuyeuses.  
Il pouvait bien aller trouver sa petite sœur pour remettre les choses en ordre et éviter les plus gros dégâts, mais la honte l'empêchait de replonger dans cette conversation horriblement gênante durant laquelle ses émotions l'avaient sournoisement trahi. Téléphoner ou écrire à son complice pouvait être une option pour délier quelques nœuds à lui serrer la gorge (et surtout le cœur...), sauf que sa fierté lui interdisait d'esquisser le moindre brouillon pour faire le premier pas de façon téléphonique ou électronique. Même sa sagesse enfouie lui déconseillait fortement de sortir de sa chambre pour aller fumer dehors et se détendre un peu, en cas de turbulence et de guerre silencieuse le plus sage restait la prudence. 

Peut-être.  
En attendant, cet élève souvent qualifié d'élément perturbateur trop insolent s'était sagement remis au travail. Et avait même terminé ses obligations scolaires d'une façon très studieuse, en remarquant qu'il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Et n'avait surtout pas trop pensé aux récents sujets de tourment toujours fatalement plus nombreux. Qui allaient de ce pas se faire une joie de le replonger dans un état de prostration totale maintenant que son esprit se retrouvait au repos...   
Heureusement, Craig restait plus rapide que ses idées noires impitoyables avec ses nerfs et ses émotions, il avait rapidement enchaîné avec le visionnage d'un film. Un film avec Jennifer Lopez, bien sûr. Un DVD collector que Clyde lui avait offert, en pensant sûrement, à l'époque, que son ami était amoureux de cette artiste. S'il avait su, ce pauvre innocent terriblement mignon... Mais, aussi beau et attirant soit-il, ce gars devait rester le plus loin possible de lui. Du moins, jusqu'à la fin du film.

Pour lui tenir compagnie, Craig avait bien mieux qu'un ami incapable de le comprendre : Un cobaye adorable et affectueux qui acheminait vers son ami humain pour demander des câlins, et finissait par poser sa petite tête poilue sur son bras, totalement apaisé et en confiance. Sûrement aussi ravi de pouvoir remonter le moral de son protecteur tout en ayant droit à une série de divins massages. Mais Stripe devait surtout être aux anges que Craig connaisse par cœur ce film et les caresses qui lui plaisaient le plus. 

 

Autant qu'il connaissait sa jeune sœur. Et savait donc parfaitement que Tricia serait incapable de lui faire autant de mal. La jeune fille possédait un cœur d'or, et bien plus de délicatesse que son frère aîné. Sa meilleure amie Karen pourrait le confirmer avec beaucoup d'émotions. Jamais Tricia ne l'avait traité avec pitié ou condescendance, elle savait que la famille McCormick était très pauvre mais sa vision n'en était pas erronée de façon gênante.  
Quand Karen venait chez elle, la jeune fille rousse lui prêtait ses crayons de couleur et un peu de peinture, sans aller jusqu'à chercher tout son matériel de dessin pour lui en donner le plus possible. Si Tricia voulait lui faire des petits cadeaux, elle utilisait des moyens détournés et adroits. Par exemple, quand les deux petites filles jouaient à la coiffeuse, elle admirait sincèrement l'adresse et le talent de Karen pour lui faire de si jolies tresses. De son côté, la sœur de Craig coiffait soigneusement les cheveux de son amie, pour ensuite les attacher avec un charmant ruban en velours violet. Et avant que son amie ouvre la bouche pour lui promettre de le lui rendre le plus vite possible, Tricia déclarait que ce ruban était pour elle. Qu'il était de la même couleur que le costume de son ange gardien, Mysterion. Un présent impossible à refuser, et une amitié sensiblement renforcée.   
Parfois, le gamin au bonnet péruvien enviait la complicité naturelle et bénie par tous que pouvaient entretenir deux amies. Une belle amitié dénuée de pensées tendancieuses. Sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, rires moqueurs ou regards interrogateurs. Et, dans le pire des cas, de la violence où s'ajoutait des coups à n'en plus finir.   
Si seulement sa relation amicale avec Clyde avait été aussi simple et idéale. Il aurait pu se serrer dans les bras de son ami ou lui prendre la main sans que ce misérable bouffeur de tacos glousse bêtement en argumentait que tout cela était terriblement gay.  
Très gay, en effet. Définitivement gay puisque son meilleur ami avait également envie de l'embrasser et le toucher. Tellement gay que leur amitié ne pourrait peut-être plus fonctionner correctement maintenant...

Mieux vaut en avoir le cœur net. Ou plutôt, Craig se connaissait aussi très bien. En particulier sa faiblesse face à une certaine personne innommable mais qui avait bien joué avec ses nerfs depuis le début de la journée. Et même depuis la semaine dernière. Le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde ne voulait pas en rajouter niveau jours, mois, semaines, puisqu’avant le drame avec Brenda Love son meilleur ami ignorait réellement ses sentiments. Aussi impensable que ça puisse paraître... ! 

La force de ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, lui avait fait attraper son téléphone portable sans plus attendre. Juste le temps de couper le DVD et poser doucement Stripe sur son petit coussin personnel. Le gamin estimait d'ailleurs qu'il avait déjà trop attendu, alors que la patience se classait comme une de ses grandes qualités. Et puis de toute façon ce coup de fil était juste pour prévenir son compère où se trouvaient ses gants. Au cas où le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens serait en train de retourner toute sa maison pour remettre la main dessus.  
Une fois encore, Clyde allait endosser le rôle du petit enfant pleurnichard incapable d'assumer de trop grandes responsabilités. Remis sur le bon chemin pas complètement droit mais stable par une personne sûrement mieux qu'un simple parent. Son meilleur ami désespérément amoureux d'un gars formidable mais qui atteignait vite ses limites en tant qu'ami. Pas la peine de se demander comment serait ce cher Clyde Donovan si ce dernier devenait comme par magie son petit ami.

Tout de même, Craig pouvait extrapoler un peu et deviner que son complice devait être un petit ami peut-être légèrement envahissant. Il avait à peine entendu la seconde tonalité que Clyde décrochait déjà.  
C'était surréaliste. Son ami n'était quand même pas resté des heures à guetter la moindre vibration de son téléphone... À en même temps se demander si le moment n'était pas juste parfait pour un appel. Un moment comme celui-ci : Où, d'une oreille, Craig entendait sa mère le houspiller pour venir dîner. Et de l'autre, son meilleur ami le saluait maladroitement, comme si tout se déroulait parfaitement normalement dans le monde merveilleux de leur amitié. Pas complètement en réalité, mais Craig le laissait jacasser au sujet de son après-midi presque entièrement passé à cuisiner. Chacun sa façon d'oublier ses tourments...  
Peu importe, un sujet beaucoup plus délicat revenait en scène d'une façon bien percutante. Tellement que le fan de cochons d'Inde avait senti une agréable chaleur l'envahir en entendant son ami lui confier qu'il lui avait fait ses biscuits préférés, qui pourraient être soigneusement emballés et emportés demain matin si son ami adoré voulait y goûter...

Ce n'était même pas la peine de lui demander au préalable, Craig Tucker pensait même qu'il suivrait son ami dans n'importe quel plan voué à l'échec, sa loyauté envers son compère n'était plus à prouver. Et sûrement un peu plus que de la simple loyauté entrait en jeu !  
Mais, pour ne pas se troubler davantage, le concerné préférait simplement répondre platement que c'était une bonne idée. Alors qu’intérieurement il avait envie de chanter et danser comme dans une comédie musicale. Ce genre de scène plairait sûrement beaucoup à Clyde, mais Craig en serait mort de honte. Il jugeait plus sage de suivre strictement les consignes à la lettre. Garder le but premier de son appel en tête. S'assurer que son meilleur ami allait bien malgré son long silence, éviter de lui faire un commentaire bien senti à ce sujet, et lui signaler que ses gants étaient restés chez lui.

D'une façon finalement bien prévisible, Clyde venait tout juste de se rendre compte de la disparition de ses fichus gants. Alors que Craig aurait presque préféré que son ami si étourdi le fasse exprès, pour forcer son prétendant à revenir vers lui. Comme le faisaient autrefois les dames, en laissant tomber volontairement leur mouchoir. Un geste tellement romantique et mignon que ce gamin d'habitude si prudent avec ses émotions aurait même osé embrasser son complice. Ou peut-être pas. Ses baisers n'étaient pas à obtenir au rabais. Surtout pas suite à une situation aussi stupide et agaçante.   
Et son ami semblait vouloir y intégrer une touche bien dégoulinante de honte en ajoutant d'une voix incertaine qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. 

 

Ça y est, ce gars souvent qualifié de bébé pleurnichard, play-boy raté, pitoyable naïf (et il en passait des meilleurs) allait oser demander à Craig Tucker s'il était gay. Enfin briser ce si grand mystère à ne plus vraiment en être un. Pas depuis le visionnage d'une certaine vidéo pornographique.   
Le futur questionné grossièrement pris au piège ne pouvait plus reculer, à part en coupant brusquement la communication pour prétexter plus tard une défaillance de son téléphone portable. Malgré cette pensée un peu lâche, le grand fan de cochons d'Inde trouvait tout de même assez moche de la part de son ami de lui parler d'une chose pareille au téléphone. C'était comme pour les ruptures, la compréhension commençait par le respect. Au moins oser un face-à-face, avec la poignée de courage qui restait. Et puis, en bonus, ça pouvait servir à se venger une dernière fois si la personne avait trop fait souffrir. 

Quoique, vu comment son pote bafouillait et cherchait ses mots, la chose se révélait sûrement moins gênante avec la distance téléphonique. Ainsi, Clyde ne pouvait pas voir son ami d'habitude si fier et impassible en train de nerveusement se ronger l'ongle du pouce. En collant si fort le téléphone contre son oreille que la marque perdurerait probablement plusieurs jours, si l'appareil ne restait pas incrusté dans sa tête.  
Les choses sérieuses arrivaient. Son ami commençait à baragouiner qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire ça, signe d'une réplique désagréable et expéditive en approche. Maintenant c'était trop tard pour reculer, l'arrêt définitif de leur amitié s'approchait sournoisement. Sauf si Craig raccrochait brusquement en mettant ainsi fin à cet instant insupportable...  
Contre toute attente, malgré des petits tremblements nerveux, le gamin au bonnet péruvien tenait bon et ne coupait pas court à cette conversation. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais il respectait trop Clyde et l'aimait sûrement assez pour ne pas lui jouer un tour pareil. Justement, il venait d'entendre son ami prendre une grande inspiration pour enfin cracher le morceau. 

 

\- Voilà... Je voulais t'inviter pour un rencart. 

 

\- ... Un rencart ?

 

Après toute cette tension, Craig répétait bêtement sans vraiment saisir la portée de la phrase. Ce mot anodin mais lourd de sens dans leur situation. Et ensuite revenir à la réalité pour très bien le comprendre, son message caché et tous les enjeux allant avec... En clair, un rendez-vous amoureux avec Clyde Donovan ! Mais ce n'était pas possible. Peut-être qu'il avait mal entendu, ou bien Clyde avait une fois de plus parlé trop vite. Son compère pouvait très bien aussi avoir découvert quelques petites choses gênantes sur lui-même, d'où son isolement et cette demande si peu banale.

 

\- …... Je voulais dire un rendez-vous ! Tu sais les rendez-vous habituels, qu'on fait avec les autres quand on se retrouve à Whistlin Willy's. Là je pensais qu'on pourrait aller chez Denny's. 

 

\- …

 

\- Craig ?

 

\- On va être seulement tous les deux ?

 

\- Euh... Ouais. 

 

\- Alors c'est d'accord.

 

\- … Pour le rendez-vous ?

 

\- Oui. 

 

Une fois que son meilleur ami lui avait indiqué que le fameux rendez-vous serait juste après les cours, puis clôturé rapidement la conversation pour éviter de la rendre encore plus gênante et abracadabrante, sa main moite avait lâché le téléphone. Un petit objet véritablement prodigieux pour parfois produire des miracles et de sacrés retournements de situation.  
Craig n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Faire passer les paroles et les informations jusqu'à son cerveau. Celui-ci devait pourtant être encore fonctionnel, puisqu’après un rapide petit regard vers Stripe pour s'assurer que son cochon d'Inde dormait toujours paisiblement, le gamin était descendu retrouver sa famille. Enfin se joindre à eux pour le repas, malgré son léger retard que sa mère lui faisait remarquer plus pour la forme que dans l'espoir de vraiment lui faire comprendre la leçon.  
Le vague hochement de tête et l'air absent de son fils lui avait peut-être sauté aux yeux, offert une occasion de prouver son autorité, car Mrs Tucker avait demandé d'un ton sans appel ce qui avait pu le retenir aussi longtemps.

 

Rien. Juste son meilleur ami Clyde qui l'avait convié à un rendez-vous galant. En s’entraînant sûrement toute la journée pour faire sa demande et lui débiter mécaniquement le moment et l'heure de ce fameux rencart. Ce soi- disant rendez-vous très amical, sans aucune connotation gay. Son invité ignorait comment réagir face à un plan aussi bancal, il se disait juste qu'il irait à ce fameux rendez-vous pas du tout amoureux en tête-à-tête avec son complice.  
Et répondait simplement à sa mère qu'il était occupé à téléphoner à un ami. Un aveu tout à fait exact dans le fond, et impossible à contester même pour faire bonne figure dans son rôle maternel. Un fait juste un peu censuré pour rentrer dans la liste des réponses qui rassuraient immédiatement les parents trop curieux. Une technique directe et avérée infaillible. 

Pourtant, en croisant le regard de sa petite sœur, Craig se reprenait une autre vérité de plein fouet. À lui faire immédiatement oublier son futur rendez-vous, si futile à côté de ce qui venait de lui revenir en tête. Telle une menaçante malédiction. 

Tricia, elle, savait très bien l'identité de l'ami en question et les doux sentiments que son frère éprouvait pour ce dernier. La jeune fille avait eu droit à un coming-out surprise mais assez détaillé.  
Une vérité répréhensible, intolérable aux yeux de leurs parents, une arme considérable contre son grand frère pas toujours très gentil avec elle... Et un regard complice, presque adulte, accompagné d'un discret petit sourire assez sincère pour être perceptible.  
Elle ne dirait rien.


End file.
